Crystalised
by Ayakashiki
Summary: It started with a whisper, and that was when he kissed her. Yatori. MILD SMUT WARNING.
Pairing: Yato/Hiyori
A/N: inspiration comes from two songs. Crystalised/The Xx and Everybody Talks/Neon Trees. also, this is my first smutfic. take it easy on me. MILD SMUT WARNING

The deity is startled by the resonating sound of the door creaking open. From the concerned tone conveyed in her voice, he guesses that the easy departure he had planned out was not going to work in his favor. Yato still makes the mistake of turning back to face the half phantom.

Magenta irises seem to illuminate, gleam through the darkness, as if it were cutting through it. And the moment his cyan orbs lock onto such alluring eyes, the struggle to leave only seems to worsen greatly. It was something about those eyes that hooked him, drew him in.

"Yato, don't leave so soon." Hiyori seems to plead, her desire for him to stay showing in those words.

"Don't. Don't make this hard." Yato mutters, in response. His gaze had averted in another direction, focusing in anything else other than her.

He figures that it would only be harder if he kept ceasing, hesitating to make a retreat. And so, he moves towards the window, in the form of quick strides. The deity carries the sole intention of leaving, before she made the departure too difficult for him to bear.

The brunette inhales a deep breath of air. She needed to say something, any series of words that would convince him to stay. The first word that leaves her lips, is in the form of his true name.

"Ya-Yaboku!"

He freezes-

It sure caught his attention. Yato whips around to face her, not a moment later. Surprise gleams into those cyan irises of his, he silently awaits what else she had to speak out.

The next set of words that spill from Hiyori's lips could easily be described as insane, but time was ticking. She had to say something before he finally set upon leaving. Another deep breath, before it leaves her mouth.

"K-Kiss me." She finally manages to blurt out.

It takes him quite a while to regain his composure after that, it had been the last set of words he would really expect to leave the brunette's lips. His surprise only thickens upon hearing those words fill his ears.

"D-Do you want me to stay that badly?"

"It's better than going out there."

The deity advances towards her, quickly striding in her direction. Hiyori swears her heartbeat quickens, upon the sight of him hastily closing in on her. He only grows closer, and closer.

"How are you so sure I want to kiss you, hm?" Yato asks. He is now currently standing before her. There seems to be a sort of teasing tone in his voice.

A deep blush immediately stains her cheeks a rosy color. Those such cheeks also flood with warmth. It had been the first thing she thought of, what she had suddenly blurted out.

"H-Hey. It caught your attention, didn't it?"

"That is true. I-I suppose the idea of kissing you sounded too tempting." Yato fully teases her, a hearty laugh spilling from his lips. "That is unfair, Hiyori. I should kiss you anyway, for payback."

A huff of annoyance could be heard from the half phantom.

"Then, j-just kiss me, idiot." Hiyori mutters, in the form of a fairly quiet whisper. Her eyes flutter closed immediately after those words had been said.

It finally becomes clear to him, how irresistible this was becoming. If he went through with kissing her, it would be a risky move. It is clear she carried the intention of convincing him to stay, but was she ready for what that meant?

And so, he breathes in deep. A sort of preparation for what was to come. And, then. Yato descends. He descends. leaning down, until his lips manage to meet hers. His eyes shut, the moment their lips make contact.

He's kissing her. He's kissing her. with quite the overwhelming amount of passion. His arms snake around, around to her waist. Before the brunette knows it, she is pulled flush against the deity.

It takes her a lot by surprise, but not a single objection is shown from Hiyori. And soon, she is kissing Yato back with that equal amount of passion. The passion seems to threaten to swallow the both of them whole, yet, neither one of them could care in the slightest at this moment. The only thing that would bring the two's lips to separate apart, is their own lack of breath. And, it had not been long before that one such thing drove them to separate. The two were rendered to gasping for air, due to their state of breathlessness.

"Did... Did I grant your wish?" Yato manages to ask, those string of words though being in the form of quickly paced breaths. That kiss surely left him struggling to even get out the words in which built up his question.

The half phantom does not respond just yet, allowing herself to regain her breath before saying anything that would be a plausible response.

It was a few short moments before she could provide the deity with a proper answer to his question.

"Not.. Not yet. I wish for you to stay with me."

"Alright, Alright. I'll stay." Yato promises, a bit of laughter escaping from the raven's lips.

And. Before she could respond to those words as well, Yato captures her lips once again. This kiss has the equal amount of passion as the first kiss he had planted upon her lips. Even, perhaps, it amounted to just a little more.

Yato makes an even more daring, risky move. He advances with such a risky chance, by tracing over her bottom lip, with his tongue. It was a silent request to enter, and her lips part so that a light gasp could seep out. The deity completely seizes that ideal opportunity.

He's kissing her with vigor, with tongue. Hiyori's hands are now buried in his hair, grasping onto his violet tresses. Before she could register it in her mind quick enough, the brunette is pressed against the surface of the wall. Yet, her mind returns to only focusing on the one person before her. Yato seemed to have taken full claim over her mouth, and carried the intention of taking even more of the half phantom.

His hands settle upon her hips, seizing them with a bit of roughness. Yato silences any gasp she could make in response, muffles them.

It did not take long for another departure of their lips. And with such departure, a trail of saliva thins out between the two of them, expected after a kiss such as that.

They are again left in another state of breathlessness. Neither one knew what to say, after something as intimate as that had been. Nor, could they really say much at all, due to the lack of breath.

Both of their cheeks are tinted a rosy colored red, as also expected after the kiss they had just shared. He ceases from continuing further, only for the few short moments in which he allowed her to regain her breath. But, as soon as it becomes clear to him that she had fully regained her composure, was when he continues. Yato starts off by simply leaning into plant just one more kiss upon her lips. It was sweet, as if to show affection. Next, he goes even further by lifting the half phantom up.

Hiyori moves her legs, to wrap around his waist, upon instinct. The brunette is the one to kiss him this time, as he is in the midst of carrying her to where her bed was. She reconnects their lips, just once more. That such kiss was only lasting for a short lapse of time, yet carried great fervor.

But, soon. The half phantom finds herself sitting directly in his lap-

"Are you still certain that you want me to stay?"

"Isn't it too late to be asking that?"

"Hey, just making sure you are ready."

Hiyori stills, pausing to direct her gaze towards him. Her hand reaches, moving to caress her cheek sweetly. A reassuring expression shows on her face.

"Thank you. I'm fine with this, Yato."

He can't help but crack a smile at her, before closing the distance just so he could provide her with another affectionate kiss.

"I promise I'll be gentle, okay? I wanna make this special for you."  
"I appreciate that, Yato."

"I do love you, you know?" He asks, as if the gathering of words would assist in lightening the mood just a tad.

"That is quite obvious. I love you too." Hiyori answers, finally allowing a laugh to slip away, out of her mouth.

That had been all he needed to hear. Yato wastes no time, from then on. Again, he leans in to kiss her with incredible passion, incredible fervor.

Hiyori finds herself laying upon the bed, soon enough. The deity is positioned on top, something that could easily be expected.

His rather sweet aroma only seems to flood her sense of smell, only thickening her desire for more. It was the smell she come to love so much, the smell she could distinguish easily from anyone else's. The half phantom breathes in more of his pleasant fragrance.

He had also overtaken her sense of taste. Hiyori still carried the taste of him on her lips, after having kissed the deity as passionately as that.

The God progresses, dipping down to plant a series of open mouthed kisses across the base of her neck. Her response is in the form of quiet gasps. His hot breath spills across the surface of her milky white skin, as he continues to plant such kisses along her neck. Hiyori gasps even more at his touch, his hands now roaming just underneath her shirt. It was as if he were teasing her, going at the languid pace he was now.

Another huff of annoyance could be heard from her, her patience was quickly wearing thinner and thinner.

"Y-Yato. Hurry up." Hiyori requests, her patience having finally faded.

"Hm, I didn't even hear a please." He teases, lifting up her shirt nonetheless. Before long, he rids of the article of clothing without another word. And, without a single scrap of hesitancy, he discards it among the floor. The deity's breath hitches, upon the sight of her.

Her face immediately reddens at seeing how intently his gaze was upon her figure. Hiyori's first instinct was to conceal her almost bare chest, crossing her arms over the area his cyan orbs were directed upon. A bit of a nervous sentiment develops in her, at the thought of being even this bare in his presence.

"H-Hey, it's okay. You always look so gorgeous." Yato assures, cracking a smile at her, in an instantaneous lapse of time afterwards.

Hiyori returns the endearing smile, removing her arms from her chest. The half phantom then reaches to grasp onto his jersey, tightly. She makes a feeble tug at the zipper, tugging it in a downwards direction until it unzipped fully.

Yato shrugs off the Jersey, without a single word spoken about it. His lips curve upwards to form a sly smirk. And only a momentary lapse of time later, the deity slips off his shirt with a great amount of ease.

A sort of mischievous gleam shines clearly in those magenta irises of her. With one quick motion, her hands settle upon his well-built abdomen. Only a groan escapes his lips, in response, upon the feeling of her hands running along his figure.

Hiyori retrieves amusement from his reaction, and her boldness only increases in amount. The half phantom persists in what would be teasing him, just by trailing her hands down his chest, and down around to his stomach.

Yato can only handle a certain amount of teasing from her, before he considers it enough. And with a noise taking on the form of a growl, he seizes the brunette's hands.

"Hey, that's enough." He confronts, in the midst of pinning her arms just above her. The deity makes it certainly clear about where her hands should be placed.

Yato snakes his arms around to her back, to pull the half phantom up towards him. From there, he fumbles with the clasp of her bra. But finds difficulty in removing the article of clothing off of her.

The third huff of annoyance leaves her, due to her large sum of impatience.

Yato finally manages to undo the clasp of her bra, and he frees the half phantom of the garment completely.

Yato pauses- The deity ceases his movement to direct his sights upon her figure. For a momentary lapse of time, he just admires the amount of beauty she always carried. There was everything beautiful about the brunette, he could tell her that a infinite number of times.

But he only settles on saying those set of words once.

"You're always so beautiful." Yato whispers, meaning every single word that left his lips.

He finally intends on continuing further, pressing her back down upon the bed. Yato dips down, without a shred of hesitance, to place even more open mouthed kisses along her milky white skin. Hiyori utters a series of light gasps in response.

Her hands settle upon his dark violet tresses, she runs her fingers through each strand as he continues to kiss her. Those such kisses only descend, further down the surface of her skin.

Her gasps only increase in volume, once he reaches her ample breasts. They had perked up, due to her arousal. The deity takes one of her rosy buds into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it.

Her grasp on violet tresses only tightens, at his actions. His name leaves her lips, in the form of a breathy moan.

Yato intends on wasting no more time, the majority of his desires focused on her pleasure. The deity finally withdraws, leaving her buds damp from the moisture.

The deity reaches to grasp onto her hips, with a harsh hold. Without a single sum of hesitance, he rids the half phantom of her bottoms with just a bit of difficulty.

The brunette is now almost fully bare, beneath him. Yato can't help but revel in the sight of her in such a position. It only allows him to make such a daring move as to tease her.

The deity jokingly tugs at the hem of her panties. He directs his line of sight upon her, a sort of mischievous gleam shining in those cyan irises.

"Y-Yato..." The brunette whines, a sort of plead for him to continue further.

"Hm? What is it?" He asks, in a fully teasing tone of voice. He persists in teasing her, wanting to see that amusing reaction of hers.

"P-Please... "

"Please, what?"

"To-Touch me.." Hiyori pleads, the words he had been wanting to hear had finally left her lips.

That was all he really needed to hear, and the deity quickly rids her of her remaining piece of clothing. A smirk is plastered upon his face, the moment he separates her legs.

But before he complies with her pleads, Yato wonders if he could get away with just a little more teasing.

"Touch you where?" He asks, running his fingers along the skin of her inner thigh. Yato had settled on teasing her just a little more.

"Here?" The raven asks, continuing to touch her inner thigh as a sort of example.

Another huff of annoyance from her.

The half phantom leans up just a little, to seize his hand roughly. She directs that hand directly to the area in which she wanted to be touched.

"H-Here..." Hiyori whispers, then releasing his hand after having shown him the only area she wanted to be touched.

And the deity finally complies, his fingers brushing against her folds. He traces her clit, starting a pattern of repetition, consisting of the same action. The deity repeats that cycle a few times, before deciding to trail down closer to her core. And he leans in so he could kiss her, without any restraint. Their lips quickly seemed to meld together, and it carried a myriad of passion.

The raven reaches her entrance, showing hesitance before he slips a finger inside of her. The half phantom gasps into the kiss, upon the feeling of the intrusion of his finger. Her hips buck at such intrusion. His finger sinks deep into her, and Yato strokes her walls. Hiyori breaks the kiss way too soon, allowing a myriad of cries and gasps to seep from between her lips. It did cause his member to be called to attention, he couldn't take much more.

He adds a second finger, in order to ensure she was prepared for the length of his member. A few more strokes before he withdraws completely.

A disappointed whine leaves her lips at the absence of his finger, but it is quickly replaced with harsh anticipation.

Yato lets out a quick exhale, before he advances further. The deity makes haste with discarding of his track pants. And his briefs were discarded along with them. His member springs out, now released from his briefs.  
Hiyori can't help but fixate her line of sight upon his member, glancing upon it through half-lidded eyes. The half phantom slightly shudders at the length of it. He must have sensed her nervous sentiment, since the raven gently grasps her hand.

"Are... you ready?" Yato asks, before he continues any further than that.

The brunette merely responds with a simple nod, and she grasps his hand to give reassurance. A small smile graces her lips, as well.

Yato wastes no more time than that, shifting his position in order to line his shaft along her entrance. From there, he slowly pushes inside of her. Hiyori immediately cries out in response, due to the overwhelming pleasure. Yato also makes a response, in the form of a loud groan.

The raven allows her to adjust to his length, staying within her walls for a few moments. His thrusts start off at a languid pace, as if to ensure she was comfortable. Yato searches her expressions for any sign of discomfort, but finds none. And so, he advances. The brunette doesn't exactly find pain from his intrusion, only a sort of uncomfortable pressure.

The deity's thrusts are refreshingly slow paced at first. Each thrust he made inside of her caused both of them to moan at the feeling. His pace quickens, and he sinks deeper inside of her, until she was filled to the brim. Another thrust, his member strikes her sweet spot. The half phantom cries out louder due to that sort of contact, of friction.

Her legs tighten around his lower back, as the heat accumulates in the pit of her stomach. Only a little more time, and she would become undone.

The brunette manages to provide a warning to just how close she was becoming. Her high was quickly impending, quickly approaching. And it was the same case for him.

And before long, the heat that had been gathering inside her bursts. Waves of white hot pleasure flow throughout her being, and her undoing is marked by the sharp cry of his name. He doesn't last much longer than her, a few more thrusts and he meets his climax. A loud groan seeps from his lips, his seed spills deep within her. It almost filled her to the brim.

In a moment's time, the deity collapses against her. Both of them are a speechless mess, after such intimacy. It had been amazing, something the raven is certain she won't forget for a while.

A bit of time passes, before he finally withdraws from inside of her walls completely. Yato collapses besides her this time, gently pulling the half phantom against him. He's now holding her, in his arms. And his sole intention is to stay like this for the remainder of the night, just like she had wished for.


End file.
